


爱情是块马卡龙（4）

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinees comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 2





	爱情是块马卡龙（4）

软糯小甜心x温柔大狼狗  
无波折纯甜  
私设严重勿上升

判断一个餐馆菜品的质量就是看这家餐馆的回头客多不多，同理，判断杨九郎是不是一个好的优秀的炮友也是这样一个判断条件。但是事实证明，杨九郎的确一个很合格且很优秀的炮友。

在日常的生活里杨九郎总是能收到不少约炮的邀请，有很多人在和杨九郎约过之后都忘不了杨九郎，总是会主动的约杨九郎。虽然杨九郎也有主动约人家第二次的时候，但是这种回头炮杨九郎更多的还是被别人约。

下班后杨九郎回家吃了饭收拾好自己就躺回了床上，手机放在一边手里抱着平板看着球赛的精彩瞬间总结。突然手机在身边响起了提示音，杨九郎眼睛盯着平板然后拿起手机。看一眼发现是以前的一个炮友约自己了。

“在？”

“怎么了？”

“周末有空吗？”

按照以前的话杨九郎一定会说自己有空的。但是自从杨九郎和张云雷之后，就突然对别人不感兴趣了，“这周加班累了，周末不想动了。”这已经是杨九郎在和张云雷之后拒绝的第二个人了。忘不了张云雷真忘不了，甚至到了对别人的身子不感兴趣的地步了。

“行”对方也简单干脆，本就是为了一个生理欲望发泄的目的，不答应也没必要说这么多。

杨九郎看着手机对面终结的聊天，有些发愣，这已经和张云雷约完了快两个月了，还没有忘记张云雷，甚至现在有点馋了。又把张云雷那张照片翻出来仔仔细细的看看。

张云雷真的是个人间尤物，杨九郎一边看一边感叹。看过一会儿之后又关掉手机把注意力放回了平板上的精彩瞬间。

张云雷本来坐在自己的办公位置上悠闲地发呆的，突然被领导喊去办公室一趟，张云雷走到领导办公室门口敲敲门，听到领导让进之后推开门进去，站在领导的办公桌边“科长找我什么事儿啊？”

“是这样的，小张啊，这个星期你和我一起去高莲区开个会！”

“好的！”

张云雷坐在办公椅上，头靠在椅背上，脚蹬在地上转来转去，想着安排在周六的逛超市收拾房子是安排不上了。

“叮咚”张云雷的手机响了。

“在干嘛？周末有空吗？”是杨九郎从某APP上发来的私信。其实张云雷自从和杨九郎约过之后，张云雷很长时间都没有登录这个APP了，今天早上上班的途中，张云雷不小心点开了，然后顺带在里面溜达一会。杨九郎上线之后看到了，于是杨九郎就主动给张云雷发消息。

“周末啊，周六不行，周天有时间”

“那就周天了啊？”

“干什么？”

“我找你还能是为了什么？不方便吗？”

张云雷看着手机杨九郎发来的消息，看起来随性又随便，其实他不知道的是杨九郎做了多久的心理工作才迈开了第一步主动给他发消息。杨九郎之前约人的时候可随意，才不会想在约张云雷之前那样看到张云雷上线之后抱着手机想了又想，犹豫不决。

张云雷想了没，张云雷想了，处男第一次约炮，炮友留下特别好的印象，温柔体贴，而且这种事就是食髓知味。看到杨九郎约他，好不容易这几天随着时间过去安分下来的心一下子又躁动起来。

“没有不方便”

“那就这样说定了，周天，到时候我把地址发给你！”

“好”

周六陪着领导去开了会，张云雷就立马以最快的速度脱身回家，然后去了一趟超市买了一堆零食还有日需用品，回家后又麻麻溜溜的收拾了一下屋子，把该洗的也都洗了，最后什么都收拾好自己也洗漱完躺在床上的时候，累的眼皮子都抬不起来了。

为什么这么着急，因为明天有更要紧的事儿。

睡觉之前，张云雷裹在被子里，眼睛半睁不睁的，脑子里一想到明天要去和杨九郎约一炮，就不自觉的又回想起第一次的情景，温柔体贴，想着想着就脸红了。

“来了？”张云雷进到酒店房间的时候，杨九郎正在浴室里往浴缸里放热水。听见门被推开，杨九郎头也没回的就说话了。

接触过一次之后没有第一次那么别扭，张云雷也算是熟悉了流程，走到房间里把衣裳脱光之后戴上面具裹着浴袍就进了卫生间“直接准备吗？”

“你可以的话我没问题！”

张云雷把裹在自己身上的浴袍解开放到一边，抬脚跨进了浴缸里乖乖等着杨九郎来帮他扩张。张云雷泡在热水里放松了身子，看着杨九郎在外面忙来忙去，还是上次的那个小羊面具，张云雷开始在脑海里幻想这个面具揭开是一个什么样子的脸呢？是不是看起来就温温柔柔的呢？

有过负距离的接触哪怕只是只见过一次面，再次见面时也会不自觉地亲密一些。

对于张云雷来说，这是一个比较熟悉的准备工作再加上张云雷现在热水里泡了一会，全身都很放松，这次的准备工作比第一次顺利很多。杨九郎一边手上不停的动作，嘴上还忍不住打趣张云雷“你说你像不像奥利奥，吃前要先泡一泡哈哈哈”

“你才是奥利奥！嗯~”杨九郎的话羞红了遮在面具下的张云雷的脸。

杨九郎从后面看到张云雷在外面的耳朵尖儿，红透了像是要滴出血来，因为手指在张云雷的体内探索扩张，张云雷的喘息有些紊乱，时不时的发出一声闷哼。杨九郎感觉差不多了，就把手拿出来，在张云雷的屁股上轻轻拍一拍。“你再自己洗一洗，我出去等你！”

张云雷的屁股有肉丰腴，杨九郎拍在上面的时候就想拍着一块嫩嫩的豆腐，啪啪的声音在有些空旷的浴室里回荡，小小的回声传到张云雷耳朵里的时候就像是被放大了十倍，张云雷害羞不动，等杨九郎出了浴室才缓缓转过身子。

慢悠悠的从浴室走出来，脸上都似乎还有雾气一样。张云雷把浴袍松松的穿上，带子堪堪系上。胸膛上白净的皮肤在温水的浸泡下变得白里透红。

杨九郎就穿着一条宝蓝色的内裤靠在床头上玩手机，听到动静看一眼浴室的方向就看见张云雷走出来了，然后杨九郎就感觉到自己被束缚在内裤里的家伙有些蠢蠢欲动了。杨九郎把手机放下坐起来往里面挪挪示意张云雷上床来。

房间里的灯光是暖色的，烘托得整个房间的气氛更加温馨暧昧。张云雷抬脚爬上床，杨九郎就从浴袍的下摆看见张云雷光溜溜的身子，前面的小张同学因为刚才的准备有些抬头。张云雷刚刚坐下，杨九郎的手就伸了过去。拉开稍微系上的腰带，张云雷的浴袍就敞开了。

杨九郎拉着张云雷躺下，自己俯身压上去。两张藏在面具下的脸彼此相对。

杨九郎笑了笑就低下身子在张云雷的胸口上亲一口，手掌在张云雷光滑的身子上似有似无的抚摸着，挑开浴袍摸着张云雷的腰侧，温柔且有技巧，右手的中指因为常年写字有一个茧，在张云雷的腰侧触碰，腰侧本就有些敏感的张云雷现在有一种全身微微触电的酥麻。

只有前戏的足够放松才能使得两个男子之间的性爱更加美好，作为好评率百分百的金牌炮友的杨九郎自然是明白这个道理。

杨九郎含住张云雷大腿根上的嫩肉，用牙齿来回撕磨，手不停的游走在腰间。张云雷背后靠着几个枕头半坐半躺的看着杨九郎和自己大腿根的嫩肉游戏。嫩肉被别人含在嘴里，刺激得张云雷脚尖有些绷起来。

在进入之前杨九郎再次把手指探入去扩张，让这场性爱更加顺畅。半压在张云雷的身上，手指在里面动作，嘴停留在张云雷的胸前，咬住两颗因为挑逗挺立的小红豆其中的一颗，舌尖打转手指也大转，张云雷舒服的把腿弯起来。

杨九郎撕开一个安全套给自己的小兄弟穿上，跪坐在张云雷的双腿间，把张云雷的双腿分得更开，又挤出一坨润滑抹在自己的小兄弟上，然后扶着小兄弟就抵上了后穴口。

张云雷感受着杨九郎的家伙抵在自己的后面，心里不免一下子有些紧张。他感受过杨九郎的大小，尽管杨九郎真的很细致的在做扩张，这么久了没有东西进去过，现在还是一个比较大的东西，张云雷紧张了。

“放轻松，你又不是没试过”杨九郎稍微往里面挤一挤，好像还是有些紧不太好进去。

张云雷不吭声，只是努力放松身子配合杨九郎。也不知道是两人与生俱来的默契和合拍还是什么，一会就完全契合了。

杨九郎一会快一会慢的顶着张云雷，一会又指着敏感点去一会又在敏感点的附近徘徊，磨得张云雷的呻吟怎么都控制不住，只好咿咿呀呀的随着杨九郎的频率一声一声往外溢。

最开始杨九郎就保持刚进入时的跪坐姿势，几分钟后杨九郎坏心的把张云雷的腿都放到一边，按着他的胯骨一个劲儿的往深了去。这个姿势使得张云雷的内里夹得更紧，杨九郎来回抽插爽的只吸气。随着杨九郎的一个深入，张云雷的呻吟变了调。前面的小家伙也更加精神，张云雷抬手按住杨九郎扣住自己胯骨的手。

“怎么了？”杨九郎以为是自己弄得太深张云雷有些受不住，停下来看着张云雷。

“没...就是慢点”

张云雷的声音因为舒爽的感觉和情欲别有一番风味，杨九郎笑着笑好，又开始慢慢律动起来。杨九郎的手来到张云雷的前面，握住漂亮的小家伙。杨九郎看着小家伙因为快感前段吐露着亮晶晶的前列腺液。顺手拿起润滑剂挤在手心然后又握着小家伙撸动起来。

前后的快感让张云雷的大脑陷入一种麻木。后穴也因为前面的刺激收缩更紧。温暖的内里就这样隔着安全套完完全全的包裹着杨九郎的小兄弟，上面像是有无数的吸盘，紧紧的吸着杨九郎，弄得杨九郎的头皮发麻。

杨九郎将张云雷翻个身子平躺着，双腿岔在两边，手上卖力的讨好张云雷的小家伙，下半身卖力的哄着后穴。张云雷的呻吟一声盖过一声，在两人的耳廓上撞击出兴奋因子，快感的浪潮即将漫过两人的咽喉，两人都在努力寻找能够让他们漂浮其中的那一块浮木。

杨九郎看着张云雷表情沉醉，放缓了下半身，手上更加卖力，张云雷大腿上的肌肉紧绷着，脚趾蜷缩在一起。眼前一道光闪过，浪潮彻底将张云雷淹没。胸口起伏更加剧烈，喘息声随之而出。杨九郎看着张云雷射了出来，把刚才的动作反过来。下身加快速度手上放缓。

十几下之后杨九郎也射了出来坐在床上喘着粗气。

“感觉还好吗？”杨九郎拿过卫生纸抽出几张把安全套取下来包好扔进垃圾桶里，又抽出纸收拾了一下张云雷的肚子。张云雷全身无力的躺在床上任由杨九郎收拾。

“还好”

杨九郎把卫生纸悉数扔进垃圾桶，转过身朝床上走，笑嘻嘻的说“那等会再来一次”。张云雷的身子真的让杨九郎上瘾。是欲罢不能的上瘾。

张云雷勉强撑起身子调整一下枕头，然后又软绵绵的靠上去。杨九郎看着张云雷就这样躺着，心里直痒痒。手指又不老实的往张云雷身后去。一摸就是一手滑腻腻的润滑剂，里面还混着张云雷肠道里分泌的肠液。杨九郎还看见，张云雷屁股下的床单都打湿了一块。

手指又往里钻，舒服劲儿遍布全身，张云雷也不想拒绝这种美妙。

“你想要尝试点新的吗？”

“什么？”

“就一些新的姿势之类的，要尝试一下吗？”不同的体位会带去不同的感受，也能带去更多更新鲜的体验感。

“不要了，就躺着只享受就好了~”

张云雷的声音戴着让人无法拒绝的慵懒，杨九郎笑着说“你真是个懒猪”，就算是抱怨着张云雷的懒，但手上依旧勤奋的工作。

经历过一遍快感的身体更加敏感，杨九郎把张云雷翻过来趴着，掰开雪白的屁股蛋子就进去了，后入顶到更深的地方，张云雷的身子也随着抖一下。就着这个姿势两人缠绵了几分钟之后，杨九郎又把张云雷拉起来跪爬着。

“手没哈嗯嗯嗯~力了撑不...哈啊不住了”

杨九郎让张云雷翻过来躺下。张云雷看着在自己身上卖力的杨九郎，手推一推自己脸上的面具。

“怎么了？”杨九郎发现张云雷盯着自己开口问他。

“没怎么”

杨九郎一只手握住张云雷的手紧紧的抓着，一只手按住张云雷的大腿根。

“你...你能亲亲我嘛？”

看着这么温柔的杨九郎，张云雷不禁想到，如果和杨九郎接吻是什么感觉呢？他并不清楚杨九郎是否允许这种行为，只能试探的说出这句话，小心翼翼的试探着杨九郎的底线。

“嗯？什么？”

“我说你能亲亲我嘛？”张云雷说完之后楞了一下又继续说“你不想也没关系，约炮本来就”

“没关系”张云雷的话还米有说完就被杨九郎打断，杨九郎看着张云雷有些疑惑的表情，“我说没关系”杨九郎一边说话一边俯身往张云雷身上压。把张云雷的腿架在腰上盘在腰上。

张云雷就看见杨九郎的脸越来越近，最后进到不能聚焦，然后嘴上就有了温热的触感。杨九郎在和自己接吻，果然杨九郎接吻都这么温柔。杨九郎的舌头主动挑起张云雷的舌头缠绵，津液在彼此的舌尖交换。

一边接吻一边做爱的他们就像是恩爱的情侣，一切看起来都这么的完美。或许是舌尖的刺激，杨九郎很快来了感觉，松开张云雷的嘴把头埋在张云雷的颈窝，闻着张云雷身上好闻的味道下半猛烈的冲刺，最后伴随一声叹息射了出来。

张云雷收缩着后穴刺激着杨九郎的神经。缓过劲来杨九郎把兄弟拔出来，看见张云雷也硬的不行，摸摸它说“自己来？”

“你帮我”

两人就这样躺在一起，杨九郎的手为张云雷的小家伙服务。张云雷闭着眼睛等待快感的敲门。

“能再亲亲我嘛？”

杨九郎不说话直接就吻上去了，接吻时间长了，呼吸急促起来，下半身越来越硬，快感爬上大脑皮层。在张云雷射出来的时候，杨九郎咬住了他的下嘴唇。在余韵中两人像恋人一样接吻，直到快乐因子消失。


End file.
